Molten Sun
by Lavasaur
Summary: What if te wolf pack had gotten another girl in the pack? Will she fit in with the pack? Will she imprint or be imprinted on? REVIEWS would be nice :  Based just after Breaking Dawn.


**I do not own Twilight nor their characters, but I do own the characters Brian, Lavasaur, and Anika. :)**

**Lavasaur's POV**

I gazed into the ocean from the first La Push beach, the water slightly making a _whooshing_ sound every time the tide come up onto the pebbled shore. The breeze glided through my black hair and brushed past my russet skin. Over the last two months I've been locked up in my room with a bad fever and meanwhile, I had a huge growth spurt. Two months ago I was five foot six and fragile, now I am six feet tall and very lean. It was nice to be outdoors now where the sun shined barely over the cliffs since it was closing near to eight. My feet swung from the low raised tree branch I sat on and leaned against the trunk.

Suddenly, I heard the dreaded sound of the 'clan' that ran around La Push calling themselves The Protectors. I rolled my black-brown eyes at the hooting and howling of the guys. I don't really despise these boys, but they had something off about them.

Once they came into view, I saw them pushing each other around and laughing at the smallest, Seth Clearwater, probably picking on him as usual. There were five of them, one was missing, the girl of the group, Seth's older sister, Leah.

It's slightly funny that I was jealous of these boys; they had a group that seemed tight and they depended on each other. Envy. I hissed under my breath then turned my attention to the edge of the beach as they came closer to me.

"Oh look! It's Laba!" The voice of Quil, was genuine happy, but I wasn't returning the emotion. I looked up at the taller and muscular guy with his black curly hair. He was standing not even five feet from me.

I growled at the name he has given me. "It's Lavasaur…" My eyes shifted behind Quil and to guy behind him with chopped off hair, who was smiling with a laugh. "Or… Lava. Jake." I only said his name to acknowledge that he was there. He stood there and nodded back. "What are you guys doing here?" My voice cracked under pressure. Then my eyes shifted to Brian, who was staring at me with intense eyes, I kind of felt awkward under the pressure of his gaze. Brian wasn't like the others, he was tall though, but skinny and lanky.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Embry, one of the guys with no shirt as accustomed, switched the question around to me. "We haven't seen you in a mouth… what's up?" He was graciously interested about me and my whereabouts.

I looked at all over me. "I've been sick for the last _two _months," I claimed in a matter-of-factly tone as Jake narrows his eyes at me and cocked his head to the side, slightly. "Yeah, I haven't been around rez that much because my mom locked me up in my room pretty much." Their eyes were focused on mine, listening carefully.

"That's not fun." Seth frowned a bit then he too, looked out into the ocean as the wind gusted a bit more.

There was a slight moment of silence as all the guys glanced at the water that washed up on the shore, not long after, Jake was the one to speak up. "Well, Lava… it was nice to see you." I looked at him as he stepped back once and the others turned in the direction he was stepping and followed him. "You should come out to my house some time." He smiled, as one of the group chuckled a bit, but Jake's smile was caring, but a mocking manner, then he grabbed Brian by his shoulder and pulled him along and they all galloped back were they came from.

**Anika's POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks as Alice before me did. Her face was the familiar blanked expression. Edward lightly trotted back through the forest to us to see Alice's face. The wind broke the silence as I looked back and forth, to Alice then quickly back to Edward, waiting for the explanation. Alice's face was round framed by her black pixie hair, her golden eyes were unmoving. "Another pack member." She stated quietly, coming back to reality. I looked at Edward who sighed and then turned around to run again.

"Who is it?" I asked, running after Edward, Alice following. The wind blasted through my red hair. My green eyes were unmoving from Edward, following him as quick as I could.

Alice stammered a bit before answering. "I don't know. All I know is she turns tonight, we should warn the pack to keep her under control when she forms." She paused, dodging trees as Edward and I did. "Should Bella tell them, since the treaty…" She trailed off her sentence, knowing she doesn't really have to end it.

Edward grunted in agreement. We were heading back from a hunting trip outside of Washington's Seattle. A mountain was there, with plenty of Mountain Goat, Bear, and Mountain Lions. The rest of the Cullen family was back at home, as usual. Carlisle was doing his shift at the hospital. Emment and Jasper were probably betting over something stupid. Bella was taking care of Renesmee, her and Edward's half immortal child. Esme was probably planning out her new interior project, and Rosalie was helping.

I laughed to myself as I thought of Emment and Jasper betting their really expensive cars to see who can make Bella embarrassed or make her mad first. They are like human children, which made me laughed a bit louder. Edward joined in on my chuckling, as he was reading my mind.

Once we did get home, about ten minutes of running at high speeds later, Edward told the family about the new girl of the pack and what she looked like. Then he asked Bella to go and tell Jacob, I could tell he didn't want her to go, since she would take Renesmee, who looked five now but had the mind of an seven year old. Nessie wanted to go though to see "Jakerz". Jacob the packer leader, imprinted on her, which means he would be her brother, best friend, and once she became of age, her mate.

"Okay… Anika will come with." Bella said, after talking Edward into letting Nessie to come with. "The treaty can bend for that, I am presuming." Edward seemed a bit calmer after I, unwittingly, agreed to go with the two. "Let's go, Annie." Bella and Renesmee both walked out the door, with keys in hand. We'd be taking Emment's Jeep to travel to La Push.

We drove up to this old brick house down at La Push, just past the First Beach. The house had a warm vibe to it, it reminded me not so long ago, in my human life. The plants outside grew freely, the garage was open and soft pop music was playing from it, the smell of the water rushing in and out from the tide, and the sun always seemed bright out in La Push.

All three of us got out of the Jeep, I waited for Renesmee and Bella to walk around the vehicle and pass me so I can walk behind them, quietly. The music got a bit loud when we got to the garage and we heard some rustling around of metals and other things.

"Bella!" A big muscular man walked out of the garage with his arms wide up, then he caught his eye on the half-immortal child. "Nessie!"

"Jakerz!" Renesmee ran past Bella and into the man's arms. Her small arms wrapped around the dude's large neck as they hugged and spun around quickly. Nessie giggled as she got a bit dizzy with the rotating.

Bella stood there, in front of me, as she waited for the greeting to stop, which seemed like forever for the giggling and the squeaking to die down into a semi-quiet environment. Jake's eyed Bella's posture as she said in her golden voice. "We need to talk, Jake."

Jake's worrying eyes shifted back and forth to me and then to Bella.


End file.
